WikiAnimate Wiki
Welcome To WikiAnimate.Com Welcome to the Wikianimate.Com. A place of boundless creativity, imagination, and "Vyond Animations". Throughout the years, there were other Vyond wikis mostly covering topics concerning a trend known as grounded videos. This wiki will cover some of that, but mostly the creative minds, users, characters, movies, and videos behind this fun website. Enjoy and have fun exploring and animating. High res logo notag nomouse1.png|Think, Create, Animate!|link=GoAnimate|linktext=Click here to start learning about GoAnimate right here! Goanimate-logo-pic-1nilumv.jpg|Meet the users of Vyond!|link=Category:Users|linktext=The link is provided below. Have fun! 413px-Cov.png|The latest Fan-Films|link=Category:Fan-Films|linktext=Visit pages with in-depth info on your favorite GoAnimate Fan-Films Wiki-wordmark.png|Besides WikiAnimate.....|link=Category:Vyond Wikis|linktext=There are other GoAnimate wikis out in Wikia Network. Check them out :D! Rules There are some restrictions when entering this website. '''1. '''Admins including the founder of this wiki, Tigrus879 shall not block people for infinity or until the year 2030 for any given reasons, unless a certain user who severely violates the rules needs to be blocked until said year; as an alternative to banning. 1st Violation: Blocked for 2 days; 2nd Violation: 4 day removal from adminship 3rd Violation: 2 week Ban from chat; 4th Violation: 3 week ban Final Violation: 3 month ban and also, the admin who gets banned for this long will permanently lose admin privileges. '''2. '''No excessive vandalism or harassment shall be tolerated at all costs. 1st Violation: 2 week ban; 2nd Violation: 2 month ban '''3. '''No harassing users of any kind whether you claim them to be good users, bad users, awesome users, neutral users, or evil users. 1st Violation: Blocked for 1 day; 2nd Violation: 2 week ban 3rd Violation: 2 month ban '''4. '''We cannot tolerate others calling users evil, bad, or names with profanity. It's not being courteous and is also harrasive. 1st Violation: Temporary ban from chat '''5. '''No sockpuppeting unless when necessary '''6. '''Be respectful of others opinions (regardless, whether they're contrary to your own; there's only one exception if another's opinions may be used to harass others, then the one commiting this act will be blocked for a certain amount of days or weeks) '''7. '''Respect the admins and founder. They could block you if you misbehave, or give a bad impression of yourself torwards them. '''8. '''No making grounded stories out of Mimirin, Shimajiro, Roll Light, June, Henry, Bubbles8218, Daviddizor, Manta-bee. '''9. '''You can also make ungrounded stories and grounded stories out of the Save Ums. '''10. '''You can only make grounded stories out of BlueKraid, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, and Cochrane-A. '''11. '''You can still make grounded stories out of the Evil Save Ums. '''12. '''No naked pictures. '''13. '''No pornography. '''FINAL RULE '''Do not spread false info about others on this site or steal identities. These acts are most unacceptible within this site's property. Also, Amos Martinez can use Reagan as Amos girlfriend if he wants. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:WikiAnimate Wiki Category:Vodzmvldmvl Kd V V Vk Category:S Category:SS Category:SSale Category:DSbadAdamdaaasss